Gone
by Lady Lockwood
Summary: Tumblr prompt- I just went through a breakup and want to read angsty things. I love soulmate AUs and I saw a soulmate prompt that went like this: "you're my soulmate? What a let down."
1. Chapter 1

__  
_So writing this made me cry, tbh. Thankfully my wife was there so I got cuddles and am happy again :D_

* * *

Emma Swan has been looking forward to this moment ever since she understood what the numbers on her left wrist meant. She had only an hour left and she couldn't be more excited about anything. For the past 28 years of her life, Emma has felt unloved, unwanted but now she'll be meeting her soulmate in an hour. No one knows how the timers work and when humanity started being born with the numbers on their wrists. For some the numbers are a curse, but for others, like Emma, it is a blessing because they signify that there is someone out there who will love them indefinitely.

When Emma was only months old she had been abandoned by the side of road. No one knows where she came from, who her parents were, or why they just left her. When she was three she had been adopted until shortly after the mother found herself pregnant after years of trying, so they sent her back. After that Emma was moved from foster home to foster home trying to find a home, somewhere to belong, to be loved. Any time she felt down she would look at her wrist and know that there was someone out there for her. When Emma was 16 she had decided on giving up trying to find a home. She knew she'd have one with her soulmate anyway so there was no use in getting hurt anymore.

Now she was so close she could taste it. Emma was thankful she had a job to do so she wouldn't just be anxiously looking around until her timer went off, she would just run in to her soulmate during or after catching the guy. She had created a fake dating profile and managed to set up a date with the guy. Dawning her best dress, curling her hair to fall over her shoulders, Emma knew she looked good for when she would meet her soulmate.

Emma was very thankful that she had nabbed the guy before her numbers reached zero. Even though it wouldn't have bothered her if she met them before catching the guy she really did prefer being done and not stressed out when meeting. Stepping out of the building Emma crashed in to a woman who seemed to be in a rush. Emma reached out to steady the other woman and offer an apology when she felt the tingling of her numbers reaching zero. She looked in to dark brown eyes that were staring back at her. The woman was gorgeous; shoulder length dark brown hair, plump red lips with an adorable scar right above her top lip. She was a tad bit shorter than Emma and petite. The brunette also looked hot but intimidating in her power suit.

Brown eyes scanned up and down Emma's form. Emma wished she could get a read on what the woman was thinking but her face showed no emotion. She knew she looked a little disheveled from chasing the guy but she was pretty positive she still looked good. After a few more moments of awkward silence Emma decided to speak. "Hi, I'm Emma." She smiled at the woman who raised an eyebrow in response. "You're my soulmate? What a let down." Emma felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she stared in shock as the woman dug her phone out of her purse when it started to ring. "Regina Mills. No I'm not busy. Yes I'll meet you there." Regina brushed past Emma and continued on her way.

Emma looked down at her wrist, numbers displaying zero. The one thing in life that always brought her hope, the one thing that kept her going when things were extremely tough, was gone. For the past 28 years of Emma's life no one wanted her and now, not even her soulmate wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there guys! So, many have asked for a continuation of this story so here it is! It took me a while to come up with an explanation since I hadn't originally planned on continuing it but thanks to some wonderful people here I was able to brainstorm a plot and explanation. There will be only one more chapter after this, the conclusion. Not sure when that will be uploaded (kinda hafta finish it first lol) but it will happen fairly soon. So without further ado, chapter two! :D_

* * *

Regina absentmindedly ran a thumb over the red numbers on her left wrist. She was sitting at her desk in her study trying to get paperwork done but all she could think about was a toned body, blue eyes, and blonde hair. _Emma_. That's all she knew about her soulmate but it was better this way; at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself. Looking down at the paper, she reread the first sentence for what felt like the hundredth time when she heard her study door slowly open. "Mom?" Looking up, Regina smiled at her ten year old son. "Come on in, Henry." Henry walked on up to her desk while his eyes seemed to be studying her. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

A dark eyebrow rose in question. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm doing my paperwork." Her son just scoffed at her. "Mom, you've been in here for an hour and there are no papers in your 'done' box and you had this faraway look while you were rubbing your wrist. She can make you happy, I just know it." Regina reached up to cup his cheek. "But I'm happy with you, Henry." He rolled his eyes at her. "A different happy that only being in love can bring. Surely once Grandma Cora sees that she won't try to do anything to Emma." Regina laughed humorlessly while getting up to look out the window.

"You know she tried to get me to marry Leopold who was more than twice my age just for business benefits. Then she tried to get me to marry Robin many years later. Both times she knew that I hadn't met my soulmate and that I'm gay. Henry, you don't know what she's said she'd do if my soulmate turned out to be a woman. I'm protecting Emma." Henry walked over and wrapped his arm around his mother's waist. "I know, Mom, but you two are meant to be together. What if she's able to stand up against your mother?" Regina kissed the top of his head. "That would be amazing but I know nothing about her except her first name. It's been a year since we've met so who knows where she is." Henry just squeezed his mom a little tighter, determined not to give up hope.

A week later Regina and Henry were eating milkshakes at the diner while talking about their week. Henry was in the middle of some funny story about Violet when the bell chimed and Regina just happened to look up at the noise. Everything, motion and noise, seemed to fade around Regina. She watched as blue eyes looked around the place and not seeming to find what she was looking for, the owner of the eyes made their way to the bar. The person was wearing knee high brown boots, skin-tight blue jeans, and a white tank topped with a red leather jacket. Beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her back just like Regina remembered. Henry smirked at his mom. "Well look at that. It's as if it's meant to be. Oh wait, it is!" Regina looked at her son with furrowed brows. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Henry gave an exasperated sigh. "I know that's her just from the way you're looking at her." Regina closed her eyes and rubbed at her temple until she heard Ruby greet Emma. "Hi! My name's Ruby, what can I get for you?" Regina watched Emma reach in to her back pocket to pull something out. "I'm actually looking for somebody and my leads have told me he's come this way. His name is Will Scarlet. Have you seen him around?" Ruby took the picture and looked at it for a few seconds. "Yeah! I've seen him, told me his name was Jack though. He might actually be camping out in the woods with some of the guys." Emma took the picture back, nodding her thanks to the waitress. "Thank you, Ruby. You know, I would like a hot chocolate. With whipped cream and cinnamon on top."

"Go talk to her." Regina narrowed her eyes at the ten year old across from her. "She doesn't seem to remember me from when she first came in, Henry, and even if she did she clearly doesn't want to talk to me. Not that I blame her." Henry sighed at his mother, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and looked at his phone when it vibrated. "Nicholas just texted me asking if I could go to the arcade with him. Can I, Mom?" Regina playfully glared at him. "Fine. Just make sure you're home in time for dinner." Henry shot up and hugged her. "Thanks, Mom!" The brunette stayed sitting in her booth trying to think up her next move while continuing to watch her soulmate from afar. Regina felt a pang in her chest at the smile Emma made when her phone rang and she saw who was calling. "Hey there, Lil."

Closing her eyes, Regina balled her fists up tight, fingernails biting in to the palm of her hands. _Of course,_ she thought, _of course she found someone else after I so rudely rejected her, my own soulmate._ Try as she might, Regina couldn't help but eavesdrop on Emma's conversation. "Yeah, yeah I think I got him… Drinking hot chocolate… Of course! Wouldn't drink it any other way… A lead said he very well might be camping in the woods. I plan to nab him first thing in the morning… Of course I'll be careful… Tell August to shut it… Yeah… I… Yeah I will… Yes Lily… Ok… Love you too. Bye." When she saw Emma walking away she knew she needed to at least have the other woman forgive her. She wanted to get to know her even if what she did caused irreparable damage; she knew from her own reaction that she needed Emma in her life.

Once Regina made it outside, she saw the blonde slowly making her way to a yellow bug. "Emma!" The blonde stopped and upon seeing who called her name, she crossed her arms on her chest, leaned against her car, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Regina?" The use of her name made the brunette's step falter. _So, Emma remembers who I am._ Regina tried to get her thoughts together. She didn't really know what she wanted to say to her soulmate and the deep stare from those defiant blue eyes were making her nervous. "Listen, Emma, I just wanted to apologize. I was horrible to you a year ago. I also want to make it up to you, or at least try. Even if I can't, I want to at least explain my reaction to you. Please?" In all of her life Regina had never felt so exposed as she does now with Emma staring at her so intently while coming to a decision. The brunette saw a myriad of emotions flow through stormy, blue eyes.

The more the blonde stared at her, the more scared she got that the answer was going to be in the negative. Emma uncrossed her arms and planted her hands in the back pocket of her jeans while looking up at the sky with a longsuffering sigh escaping her lips. "Fine. I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say but I can't promise anything." Regina let out a sigh of relief. That was more than she thought she was going to get. "That's totally understandable. Why don't we head to my house and have some of the best apple cider you'll ever have?"


End file.
